Omid
Omid is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One and returned in Season Two. He is a kind-hearted jokester who cares deeply for his girlfriend, Christa. As the comic relief of the group, Omid is always trying to lift the spirits of the group. After Lee's death, Omid and Christa take up Lee's role as Clementine's guardian and take full responsibility of taking care of her. Very little is known about Omid's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that he had a girlfriend, Christa. He is originally from San Francisco, where he and Christa shared an apartment and owned a pet cat. Season One Episode Three:"Long Road Ahead" Omid and Christa first come across Lee's group, when a taker blocked the train. He eagerly wanted to join Lee's group, unlike Christa who was cautious. After meeting Lee, Kenny taught him the controls to the train in case anything happend. Omid helped Lee use the blow torch when he was cutting the tanker loose. When the massive herd of walkers appeared he and Lee had to jump off bridge,to the train, where he injures his leg landing. Episode Four:"Around Every Corner" Omid appears at the being, limping due to his injury. He rests while the group find their way into the mansion. Once inside he rest on the couch until Lee and Kenny leave, then is moved by Christa and Ben to the upstairs bedroom. When Lee returns, Vernon goes to examine him and tells the group Omid's leg has an infection. When the group heads to Crawford, he stays behind with Clementine (Determinate). When the group returns they check on him and discover him unconscious. Chrita rushes to his side just as he wakes. Vernon gives him some medicine and he begins to get better. He, Christa, Kenny, and Ben (if Lee saved him) go outside searching for Lee and Clementine. If Lee reveals his bite to him he and Christa will willingly follow Lee, the same thing if Lee doesn't reveal the bite but left Clementine behind with him while he was resting. If Lee doesn't reveal the bite and didn't leave Clementine with him, he and Christa won't follow him. If they go with him they will be present when the stranger contact Lee at the end of the episode. Episode Five:No Time Left" If Omid and Christa followed Lee, they will hold off the walkers while Lee looks for a way out. On the roof top,He and Lee talk about what happens when they meet the stranger, and the bell tower. When they arrive at the mansion they find that Vernon stole Kenny's boat. If Omid and Christa didn't go with Lee at the end of the last episode, he and Christa will be locked in the shed having being beaten by Vernon's group. Inside the mansion, he notices the front door is open,with walkers about to enter, rushes over to close it. After trying to defending the mansion and heading into the attic, he will attempt to lighten the mood. When the group discovers the wall is corroded, he, Lee, and, Christa talk while Kenny is working on the wall. He takes a turn on the wall after Kenny and breaks through. In the next room, he and Christa hold each other when they find a couple, who had committed suicide. On the next roof ( if Ben was saved by Lee), he and Christa stay on the roof while Kenny and Lee deal with Ben, who had fallen off the roof and impaled. He then becomes sadend when he learns Kenny was lost to the herd. If Ben hadn't been saved in the previous episode, Christa goes into a dark building to retrieve the walkie Lee had dropped. Omid is very worried for her and attempts to pull her up as walkers appeared around her. Kenny will then sacrifice himself to save Christa and disappear into the horde. Omid and Christa get separated from Lee after he or they cross the sign to the next building. Their status for the rest of the episode is unknown. Season Two Episode One:"All That Remains" Several months after Lee died,Omid and Christa are shown to have found Clementine after "No Time Left". He and Christa bicker about what they will name they're unborn baby. He tells Clementine to go wash up in the girls room at the pitstop, while he and Christa enter the mens. Omid over hears Michelle robbing Clementine and enters the restroom slowly. He quietly attempts to subdue Michelle as the door slams shut. He turns to look at the door and is shot in the chest by Michelle. Omid then falls to the floor, dying instantly as Christa rushes in. Christa shoots a remorseful Michelle and breaks down over his corpse. Trivia *Omid is the first character and protagonist to die in Season Two, dying within the first eight minutes of the game. *Omid didn't meet a majority of the characters along with Christa. Navigation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Spouses Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Guardians Category:Supporters Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Martyr Category:The Walking Dead Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Image Heroes Category:Parents Category:Comic Relief Category:Neutral Good